


Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronichles - The Final Run

by Omega696



Series: Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battles have been fought, the wars have been waged, now it's time to find what was lost, and to wander new lands. Side story to the Magus Chronicles as a thank you to everyone who enjoyed the main stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronichles - The Final Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [lowlifetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/gifts), [blooboy70](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blooboy70).



> [AN]
> 
> So I've started Volume three but don't want to rush it.
> 
> That said I wanted to put something up as a thankyou to everyone who has read it.
> 
> So here is the Last Run. It's set hundreds of years after Volume three.
> 
> Enjoy it, and it is a bit of fluff as well.
> 
> Omega
> 
> [/AN]

**Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles**

**The Last Run**

Damion lay still while the phantoms of pain, anger and hurt whispered over his body and mind and were then stilled. His eyes were closed but he knew deep down he was no longer where he had been, the scent was no longer metal and flames and danger, the sound was a gentle rustle as the wind rustles trees and leaves. The sun felt warm on his face, no longer the ravages of fire and cascading shrapnel that was there moments before.

He pushed his mind back, back into the pain and fire, he had to know what had happened. Images of darkness and colossus born not of this reality swamped his mind, beings of power that he had ended up battling time and time again.

He remembers the summoning chamber with its decayed magic's corroding into the planets life stream. He remembered the crystals that had been perverted to rend the doorways that kept the creatures born in darkness at bay. The heralds had almost succeeded; he remembered that, his pack was fighting to break the corrupting seal, the seal that would power the piercing of the veil.

Friends and family being hurt some falling for the last time as sacrifices were made to end the chaos that would consume everything. He remembered War, the being that had once been Kate Argent, though recreated so many times that there was nothing of the woman that had once been in her any more. The same of Death, Peter Hale his Uncle in law of sorts. They were the last heralds and both channelled eldritch energies from their masters to the crystal array powering it as it began to drill through reality.

He knew then that this was his time, after so long. Only he could stop then now and finally in this time, he looked to the Alpha of the Pack and they met his eyes, and acknowledged in that moment what had to be done. There was a look of sadness that came over his Great-Granddaughter four times removed face, but the strength to accept what he was to do and to carry on.

His lasts word 'Derek, I'm finally coming to be with you' and he leapt forwards changing to his Alpha form, then beyond, he drew on the Pack's strength and they gave it willingly, he touched the planets life stream, and it thanked it's guardian and Damion knew it would now let him rest. He transcended and became a being of magic and life and love, the love that had existed in his heart for so long thanks to a Sour Wolf from Beacon Hills.

He transcended the physical and the magical, he became a titan of Light and he surged forward.

He grappled with War and Death and consumed them with the strength he now carried and fed that strength into crystal array and into the seal, repairing the damage that had been done, and then forward, beyond the barrier that held back the darkness. Wings of light sped him beyond the multiverse and all that was alive and wonderful.

To Darkness he brought Light. And the light consumed all.

..oo00OO00oo..

He lay there on the... grass? Yes grass beneath his hands, and on his back, he felt it beneath him as the wind gently caressed him. Opening his eyes he saw the sun through dappled trees, as the bluest of skies hung over head. Turning slightly and looking across he could see the Moon, full and beautiful hanging in the daylight. The incongruity of that made him sit up slowly, he looked down and saw that he was whole and healed; he was wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else. His tattoos were there both the one on his arm and the twin one that hid his locus which was visible. Standing slowly he stretched and tested his body finding all aches and pains and niggles gone, he unfurled and stretched his wings to their fullest, he was in the prime of his life by the looks of it.

A familiar voice sounded behind him "Took you long enough."

Damion froze and it took all his will to not turn around "I told you that I would need to take the long road to get here."

The owner of the voice snorted and he said "You never could let someone else take the burden could you?"

Damion smiled "You wouldn't have loved me if I had."

The voice cracked slightly as it answered "True. Aren't you going to turn around?" There was almost a desperate tone in the voice.

Damion shook his head softly, tears running down his face "I don't want to in case this is a dream, and I wake up."

There was the sound of gentle movement behind him and then a hand gripped his shoulder, Damion leaned into it scenting it and feeling it "How about now?" The voice asked quietly, Damion reached up and held the hand, hoping to hold onto it if this was really a dream; he slowly turned and saw his mate.

They embraced and the kiss that happened then made the world and time stop for them. Mates separated by centuries but bound by love had found each other again and in that moment, life times of longing and need and want were conveyed between the two.

After a few minutes, though it seemed longer to the pair, a discreet coughing disturb them, Derek growled at the interruption but Damion smiled recognising the cougher. Drew was standing by a tree smiling at the pair, he was the young man that Damion remembered from his mid twenties he ran forward and embraced the pair "Hi dad, it good to see you again."

Damion breathed in his scent and everything that came with it "Hey Pup, I missed you."

Derek growled again, but it was more a resigned noise "He's not the only one, I was going to meet you myself, but blabber mouth here found out and told Laura." Damion looked at him questioningly and Derek nodded "Both my Sister and our daughter, and both of them are as big a gossip as the other. Then Rhys started to flap his lips and it kind of went out of control. Come on out." He called out and people started to come out from the forest.

Damion noted that all the males seemed to be dressed like him, in just trousers, the women in loose trousers and a light top. Laura, his daughter, and her twin brother Rhys, ran up to them and joined in the hug. Behind them holding back he could see their mates and children. Then his pack was there, Melissa, Scott and Allison with Sam and Ryan, Danny and Stiles with the twins Steven and Jack, Jackson and Lydia with Rebecca, along with all the children's mates and their children. Jackson looked pensive and then Lydia pushed him forward and he ran down to group and was pulled into the embrace.

A woman in her twenties came up leading another group, Damion recognised as Laura Hale, Derek's sister. Derek's mother, Jennifer, came forward with Laura and embraced Damion, Jennifer whispered in his ear "Thank you for making my little boy smile again."

Derek heard this and blushed "Geez mom." Derek's father Rhys senior, broke into a booming laugh as did Peter hale who's soul had found redemption after Derek had killed him.

Damion returned the embrace and replied to her "How could I not". They broke the embrace and smile at each other.

There was a whistle from the other side of the clearing and everyone turned around to it. Standing there was a tall woman in her thirties with a distinguished bearing; she had black hair and a streak of red running down it. Next to her was a man in his thirties, he was broad and muscular. They were dressed in linen Egyptian styled clothes.

Damion looked at them and froze, then he started to run and as he did he dragged Derek with him. Stopping before them almost as hesitant as he had been with Derek he paused then said. "Mum, Dad..."

Ashkasha and Darrius Magus smiled and pulled Damion into an embrace. Ashkasha whispered. "Oh my Pup, how wonderful it is to see you again. We've missed you my son."

Darrius nodded and added. "You made us prouder than we could have ever hoped. You honoured us with your actions."

The rest of the Pack and the Hales had joined them, and they smiled at the reunion knowing themselves how it was to meet your family again.

Damion sniffed them smiled. "Mum, Dad, this is Derek, he's my mate."

Darrius gave Derek the once over with a look all parents know, sizing him up. Derek shuffled uncomfortably. Then Ashkasha elbowed him and he broke out grinning. "It's a pleasure to meet my boys Mate, and his children. I'm sorry that we didn't meet before but the rules of this place can make crossing between after life's difficult. It's gratifying to see so many children that shared their lives with him."

Derek's father Rhys nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He held out his hand to Darrius and they shook in greeting. Jennifer greeted Ashkasha in an embrace welcoming them to the family.

Damion turned to Derek and said "What happens now?"

Derek looked at him and smiled starting to shift into his Beta form "We run for as long as we can."

Laughing Damion shifted as well and the other Hale Pack Wolves did the same and so did Damion's parents Ashkasha a Beta form with wings like Damion's, Darrius a Beta Werewolf. Then hand in hand and leading the enlarged Pack, Derek and Damion smiled at each other and they took off into the forest and to whatever lay beyond.


End file.
